


Marshmallow

by MistralAmara



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralAmara/pseuds/MistralAmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a red-haired witch with a dark past meets a dark-haired wizard with a similarly dark past? Why, true love, of course!</p><p>At the beach, during their first holiday together, Willow introduces Snape to the Muggle custom of toasting marshmallows. Set after the end of Buffy, and sometime around year five of Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marshmallow

Snape found the concept of toasting marshmallows unfathomable.

"Look at it this way," Willow said. "Straight out of the bag, it's just a marshmallow. But put it on a stick and hold it over the fire long enough, and it's a nummy treat."

"And here I thought it was just another Muggle time-waster."

"Well, if you're so impatient . . ." She dipped the marshmallow into the fire for just a moment, then quickly withdrew it and blew out the flame.

"Now this," she said, "is your kind of marshmallow. See, it's just like you. All dark, hard, and crusty on the outside." She pulled the carbonized outer coating off the marshmallow, blew on it, popped it in her mouth and ate it. She grimaced. "Really kind of nasty. While the inside, on the other hand . . ." she waggled the stick holding the rest of the marshmallow temptingly close to his mouth. ". . . the inside is soft and sweet and full of yummy goodness."

"Only to you," he murmured, and leaned forward to bite the gooey mass. A split-second later he spat it back out, wincing from the burns in his mouth.

"And, oh yeah," said Willow, blushing slightly. "Sorta hot."

-End-


End file.
